


Just Let Me In

by Eve2058



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Healing, Love, breakthrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve2058/pseuds/Eve2058
Summary: I started thinking about Bobby and Athena working through her attack and what conversations they might have as a result. This assumes they're having some marital troubles rather than just working through some things like we see onscreen (at least that's how I see it).  Some angst and some love :) I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Athena Grant & Bobby Nash, Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Just Let Me In

Tensions between them had been high for weeks even though they were both trying to pretend otherwise. Athena pretended she was fine while Bobby knew she was far from fine and he couldn’t keep indulging her and the distance she put between them.

“I love you so much Athena but it feels like you don’t want me too.”

“Stop being ridiculous.”

Bobby shakes his head “I can’t do this.”

That got Athena’s attention. “Can’t do what?” She asked nervously.

“You told me you didn’t want a marriage built on secrets or lies. How important it is to be honest with each other but every chance you get you keep things from me, push me away or lie to me. I can’t have a marriage like this. It’s not healthy for me. I love you Athena, but I want a partner. Someone I can rely on and who will rely on me. I respect your independence, I love you for it but I thought there was still room for me. I was wrong. It hurts and it doesn’t feel good.”

Athena didn’t know what to say, she was shocked, scared, terrified even. What was Bobby saying, did he want out of their marriage.

When Athena said nothing Bobby took that as his cue and turned to leave. Athena started to watch him go.

“Wait, Bobby wait please. Just give me a minute.”

Bobby felt that staying would be letting her off the hook once again and he just couldn’t do it anymore. “I’m sorry.” He said softly and he walked out the door.

Athena’s heart stopped. What just happened? She ran after him and caught up to him in the driveway just about to get into his truck.

“Stop! You do not get to drop all that on me and run.”

“Right, runnings your thing.”

Athena hung her head. “Please come back inside. Give me a chance to respond to what you said.”

Bobby paused and eventually shut the door and followed her back inside into their bedroom and shut the door behind them.

“First off, Bobby I love you. I love you and of course I want you to love me.”

Bobby didn’t say anything so Athena continued.

“And I’m sorry. I want to be your partner and I’m sorry I haven’t been a better one to you. I didn’t realize how much you felt pushed away. I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention. I would be hurt too if you were pushing me away.” Athena paused to think about that. “I’d be devastated.”

“Athena.” Bobby sighed. He tried to find comfort in her words but he just couldn’t. While she was pushing him away Bobby was building walls.

“I’m so sorry and I’m scared when you say things like you can’t do this. Do you mean our marriage?” Her voice cracked, it was unbearable to even think of not being together.

“I don’t know what I mean. I’m just tired of hurting.”

Tears started to form in Athena’s eyes. She didn’t realize how much her husband was hurting. And how much of that was her fault.

“You’re right I said I didn’t want secrets and lies in our marriage and then turned around and did the very same. I’m sorry I pushed you away again. I want so desperately to lean on you I just don’t know how sometimes. It feels like I’m being a burden.”

“Athena you’re never a burden. Do you know how I feel when you do lean on me? Proud. Proud that this amazing beautiful independent woman chose me to be her husband. I feel trusted, something I didn’t get to feel for a lot of years. I feel like we’re partners, like it’s us against the world. And then you pull away again and I feel like I’ve done something wrong.”

Now the tears did fall. Athena never thought about what it did to someone she loved when she pulled away to protect herself. She was putting an entirely different burden on them that she never realized.

“I don’t want to make you feel like I don’t trust you or you’ve done anything wrong. You are an amazing husband. You make me feel so loved and cared for. Bobby how can I make this right?”

“Just let me in, letting me in doesn’t mean you're losing your independence or you’re weak. I want to feel vulnerable with you and I want you to trust in me to do the same. I want my wife back.”

“I want that too. I’m really sorry Bobby. I didn’t realize in trying to protect myself how much I was hurting you. I never want to hurt you, you’re my husband. I love you, I can’t imagine life with out you and I don’t want to.”

For the first time in months Bobby felt more settled but a part of him wasn’t sure Athena could let those guards down. 

“Hey, I know what you’re thinking. We’ll work on this together. You promised me the rest of our lives and I’m holding you to it.” Athena smiled.

Bobby smiled back at her. “Ok. I love you.”

“I love you too, so so much.”

Athena moved closer to Bobby and framed his face with her hands and looked into his eyes. She rose on her tip toes and snaked her arms around his neck. She brought her lips up to his and sighed as he kissed her back. Bobby could already feel himself getting hard, he pulled her even closer to him. She could feel herself getting wetter just by pressing against his hardness. They broke apart to shed their clothes and move to the bed. 

Bobby lay atop Athena his arms framing her face. He’d never get tired of their lovemaking. It could be hard & fast or sweet & slow but tonight it was something more. They’d never been as far apart as they had been recently and now they couldn’t be any closer. Athena moaned as Bobby kissed her. 

“Tell me what you want?”

“Bobby just you.”

As he entered her they both felt their connection return and the distance between then disappear. Their bodies found their rhythm. 

“More.” Athena cried out.

Bobby set the pace giving her what she wanted. “God Athena”.

Athena could feel herself building. “Bobby don’t stop.” He knew she was close and reached between them pushing her over the edge his release following right after. 

Athena lay with her head on Bobby’s chest and his arms around her. She finger drawing lazy circles on his chest. “Promise me something.”

“Hmmmm.”

“That you won’t ever let me push you too far away.”

“Babe, look at me, there is no distance so far we can’t find our way back from. We’ll always bring each other home.”

That night they fell asleep spent, naked and in each other’s arms having found their way home.


End file.
